Everything Gone Wrong
by Smitha
Summary: This is a futurefic that will eventually result in HITSUKARIN, ICHIRUKI, and ISHIHIME. Karin has gone missing and her whole family and best friend, Toushiro, is worried about her absence. Ichigo, on the other hand, is fighting other problems with his substitute shinigami duties and his romance life with Rukia. How will they solve all of their problems? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: FYI this is a futurefic that happens a little more than 5 years after the beginning of the anime. This has nothing to do with any of the arcs.

Plot 1: Karin is missing and there's a mysterious new shinigami killing hollows for Ichigo. Could they be possibly related? Toshiro comes to the world of living to capture the new shinigami and bring them to prisonment in Seiretei. Toshiro soon hears about Karin and finds out he has feelings for her. He juggles trying to find her and his mission.

Plot 2: Ichigo is dealing with the stress of fighting hollows, looking for the missing Karin, and taking care of his girlfriend Rukia who is now pregnant.

_**A/n: Just read it! xD I swear it's better than the summary... I just can't do a proper summary without giving away the things that happen in the story. Yup, that's why the summary's all crappy.**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsomoto Rangiku, Ikakku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki were all sitting in Ichigo's room. They had just battled some hollows and were resting in his room.

"So, uh, why are you guys here in the world of living?" Ichigo asked them.

"We were sent by Sotaicho on a mission. Besides, we come here a lot, it should be no surprise to you," Toshiro replied. Actually he did come a lot. He came to visit his best friend, Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's sister.

"Whatever, midget. So, what's the mission?" Ichigo asked his mind clearly somewhere else.

Toshiro frowned. After hundreds of years, literally, he had finally had his growth spurt. He was as stall as Ichigo now. But Ichigo still insisted on calling him "midget".

He took a deep breath to calm his anger. "Well, there's a new shinigami here in Karakura Town that the Soul Society doesn't know of. The only shinigami here that we know of are you and Rukia."

"And the afro-dude," Ichigo interrupted. (a/n: Sorry, I have no idea what Ichigo calls him.)

"Don't interrupt me. Anyway, have you felt any mysterious reiatsu?" Toshiro inquired.

"Well, yeah, there's been a shinigami who's been defeating a lot of the hollows for us. We haven't really seen the shinigami up close though. And, we thought Soul Society sent it," Rukia explained. Toshiro shook his head indicating that Soul Society didn't send the shinigami.

"Urahara refuses to tell me if he knows anything about it. But he's acting suspicious, so he probably knows something about him," Toshiro said with a sigh.

"It could be a girl," Yumichika reminded him.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not my problem. Good luck with the mission," Ichigo said leaving the room.

"Chottomatte1! You're a substitute shinigami, you're supposed to help us, too!" Toshiro complained.

"I have bigger worries," Ichigo said.

Well, aren't you going to report to us if you encounter the shinigami while you're fighting a hollow?" Ikkaku asked.

"No, if you guys are here then you fight the hollows. I need the extra free time anyway," Ichigo said. And with that he walked out the room.

"What did he do with the real Ichigo?" Renji said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"He's worried. His sister, Karin, disappeared exactly a month ago. Ichigo's been using his free time to try to find her. There's been no trace of her anywhere," Rukia filled in.

Toshiro clenched his fist. "What?" he asked not wanting to believe what she just said.

"What if Karin is that new shinigami, then-," Matsomoto began.

"She wouldn't do that," Toshiro said immediately.

Matsomoto giggled, "You would know that. Remember that day when you were stalking her-," all eyes went to Toshiro who went beet red.

"Orisai! I wasn't stalking her," Toshiro denied.

"Well, I know for a fact that you like her. The only reason you come here to the world of living is to see her," Matsomoto said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, because she's my best friend!" Toshiro said, his anger rising.

"No, because Toshiro has a crush on Karin," Matsomoto sang.

"Whatever! I have to try to find her. I hope she's safe," Toshiro said. He jumped out the window to start looking for Karin.

**Toshiro's POV**

I ran along the streets, looking everywhere for any sign of Karin. I couldn't believe what Rukia said, but it was the raw truth. I couldn't believe she'd been gone for a month! What happened to her? Well, whatever happened, I just hope she's not hurt.

I start to head towards our favorite hang-out place (a/n: You know that railing where Karin first saw him sitting? Yeah that place.)

My phone started beeping, indicating there was a hollow. I opened it up. Dammit, I was the closest one to the hollow.

I ran towards the direction of the hollow. Turned out that it was an Arrancar. And that somebody had already beaten me to fight it. It was the mystery shinigami.

She had black hair, which flowed freely in the direction of the wind, with dark purple highlights. She was as tall as me, just a little shorter, and had a mask on. She's a vizard, like Ichigo. She looked strangely like Karin, except for the purple highlights. And Karin never left her hair out.

She clashed swords with the Arrancar. The Arrancar was really strong. I didn't know whether she could beat it. As if to answer my doubts, she killed the arrancar with one swift movement of her sword.

Before she could escape, I grabbed her arm. I saw her eyes widen. "Who're you?" I asked her. Using shunpo, she escaped out of my grasp and reappeared ten feet way.

"Call me… Rin (a/n: last three letters of her name)," she answered. She immediately used shunpo to disappear. Shit, I let her escape. Well, anyway I have to get back and tell everyone about Rin. They only know that she's been killing hollows, they never saw her before.

I started to head back when I noticed a bracelet on the road where Rin was standing. I recognized it. Urahara gives these to girls to keep their reiatsu from leaking out. I take a detour, I have one stop to go before I go back to Ichigo's room. Urahara's shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
**

**Rukia's POV**

It's been five days since Hitsugaya Taicho and the others came. And Ichigo has stopped looking for Karin altogether. It's after midnight now, so I know no one will be awake, so I open the closet door and walk over to Ichigo's bed. I wake him up.

"Why in hell are you waking me up for?" he whispered angrily. Then he softened seeing the worried look on my face.

"Why aren't you searching for Karin anymore? She's out there and you know it," I told him. He sat up and looked away.

"I… gave up. She's not there anymore. She's been gone for a month, Rukia. Dad and Yuzu think she's dead and I'm starting to believe it, too," he replied. I took his face in my hands and forced him to look me in the eye.

"She's alive. Don't go thinking that. She's out there somewhere alive," I told him.

"No, she's not. I used to feel her reiatsu. She's a human, but she had a lot of reiatsu for a human. I can't feel it anymore. It's gone," he told me. I didn't have anything to say to that so I just hugged hi.

"You can't just give up like that, Ichigo," I said softly.

"But, I have to move on. I've searched everywhere and she's not anywhere. Who knows she might not even be in Japan anymore," he said softly in my ear. Then he let go of me and I saw that he was crying. I never saw him cry before.

"Ichigo…," I trailed off.

He wiped his tears. "Sorry, it's just, I lost Okaa-san and now Karin. I wonder who I'm going to lose next."

"Don't think like that, Ichigo," I said.

He frowned. "What's that?" he asked pointing to my belly.

I looked away. "Nothing…"

"Rukia," he said sternly.

"It's nothing. Yuzu's just giving me a lot to eat, that's all," I said avoiding his eyes.

"That's not normal. It's been getting bigger. Rukia…" he said. I looked him in the eye. They were pleading for an answer.

I looked down. "I'm pregnant, Ichigo," I admitted. I looked at him. His eyes widened.

"S-Since w-when?" he asked his voice shaky.

I bit my lip, "Five months."

He hugged me. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered my voice certain.

I could feel him smile. "Okay. Just so you know, I'm always ere for you."

"Yeah, I know," I said giggling.

"What?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"It's just funny when you act all sappy," I told him, still giggling. He released his arms around me and frowned. "Well, good night, Ichigo." I started to walk back into the closet when Ichigo grabbed my wrist.

"Sleep in my bed? Please?" he begged.

"Fine," I groaned. At least I don't have to sleep in that dirty closet.

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

"Matsomoto, we're leaving now!" I yell. She dragged me to a bar and we've been here for a while now. Of course, I didn't drink anything. "I'm leaving now!" I tell her angrily.

"No, Taicho!" she whined. Right then something caught my attention. Two people had just walked into the bar. One of them especially caught my attention. Her black hair was tied up, with the exception of her bangs which reached her chin and she was wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt which was way too revealing. _Karin._ What the hell was she doing here? She disappears for a month, and the first place I see her in is a bar? What the hell? I walk closer to her.

"Karin," I said simply. I saw her turn towards me and her eyes widened in astonishment. She tugged on a boy's sleeve and he turned towards her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She was backing away from me.

"We have to get out of here, Kaito," she whispered urgently her voice full of panic. I clenched my fist in anger. She was here with a _guy?_ What was she doing here with him? Not like I'm jealous or anything, just wondering.

"Karin, what are you-?" I began. But before I could finish she and the other guy, Kaito I guess, ran out of the bar. I, of course, ran after them.

"Karin, what the hell, come back here!" I shouted after her. She just kept running.

"Where have you been this past month?" I asked angrily.

"Can you stop following me?" she asked. Well, she finally talked to me.

"Come on Karin, run faster!" Kaito said. But I was already catching up. If I wasn't in my gigai, I could've ran faster. But it didn't matter because I was already gaining on Karin. Kaito was way ahead of her. He stopped and ran towards her, while stepping out of his gigai. He set fire on the gigai, picked up Karin, flung her over his shoulder and used sonido to get out of here. I cursed under my breath. I could only shunpo. They had escaped. But at least I know that she's still in Karakura Town and she's safe… I think. Either way, I have to tell Ichigo and his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_****  
**

**Ichigo's POV**

"So she's_ here_! She's _alive, _she's perfectly _fine_! And she was with a fuckin' _guy _in a fuckin' _bar_? Is she _crazy?_ Has she lost her mind? We are worried sick about her and the first place we find her is in a bar?" I scream. Ok, I have to say I am like freaking out here. When I get my hands on my sister, she will _die_ by my hands. Okay, maybe I'm overreacting.

"Ichigo, you're overreacting," Rukia said gently. Okay, yeah, see? I was overreacting. But, I can't help it, she's my _little sister_.

"What are we going to do? We know she's alive," Toshiro asked. I clenched my fist.

"Who said she wasn't alive?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Your whole family," he answered.

"You were starting to believe that, too," Rukia smirked. I glared at her.

"You coming Toshiro?" I asked him while putting on my jacket.

"Where?" he asked.

"Where else? To look for my sister, of course," I snorted.

"Can I come too Ichigo?" Rukia asked softly. I turned to her and hesitated. Her eyes were pleading for me to let her go.

"Rukia…" I started.

"Please?" Rukia begged.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

We walked through the streets looking for a sign of Karin. Toshiro suddenly took out his phone. He frowned.

"An arrancar," he said.

"That's exactly what I am," a voice said.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of us. The arrancar had bright purple hair that was let out loose and chocolate brown eyes. Pretty weird combination. Toshiro, Rukia, and I all came out of our gigais. I put a hand on my zanpakuto.

The arrancar in front of us giggled. "Boy, you all are serious kids. Lighten up!" she said. I narrowed my eyes. Toshiro shunpo-ed to the back of her. We formed a triangle around her so she couldn't escape. I took out my sword and striked.

She blocked with complete easiness. "Boy, since you attacked me, I have no other choice than to defend myself!" she smirked. Before I could register anything my arm was bleeding. Whoa, how did she do it that fast? With me distracted, she aimed for Toshiro.

"Bankai!" I rolled my eyes. The little kid uses bankai for the tiniest hollows ever. _Baka._ This is a low hollow; we don't need to use bankai. The arrancar kept attacking Toshiro and he just kept blocking.

"Attack, stupid!" I screamed to him. Well, I shouldn't have said that because my idiotic pregnant girlfriend went and attacked from behind the arrancar. Last time I recalled, fighting while you're pregnant is pretty bad for you. And she would kill me if I ever said this aloud, but she was pretty weak.

The arrancar saw the move and blocked Rukia. Toshiro tried to attack while she was blocking Rukia, but she shunpo-ed onto a roof. She looked down on us. "You guys fight like children," she teased. I glared at her. She jumped from the roof and aimed for me, but the clever girl shunpo-ed and went to Rukia before she aimed for me. Rukia, however, had quick reflexes because she blocked the attack. The arrancar sonido-ed back to the roof. I attacked her, while Rukia crept up behind her and attacked. The arrancar spun around and injured Rukia.

"Rukia!" I cried. Rukia fell off the roof, but I caught her before she landed. I placed her on the ground. "Rukia…"

"Heal me, you idiot," she said. Rukia _did _try to teach me some kido, but I'm horrible at it. Yeah, like Renji. I tried my hardest on focusing to heal her using kido. It was quickly depleting my reiatsu.

"How dare you hurt her!" an angry voice yelled. It wasn't Toshiro, but I couldn't look to see who it was, otherwise the kido would fade away. Rukia's eyes widened.

"It's 'Rin,'" she said. I concentrated really hard on healing her and looked up. There was a girl fighting with the Arrancar. She had shiny black hair which was let out loose and a hollow mask on her. She was a vizard, like me. She had familiar reiatsu, but I was stuck on who it was. The arrancar was gaining advantage on Rin and injured her in several places, but she just kept on fighting as if they were just tiny paper cuts. The arrancar kept injuring her and I decided Rin was no match for the arrancar. I was going to go and finish off the arrancar and then come back and heal Rukia, when Rin released her zanpakuto.

"_Gekido_, _Ka_!" Rin cried. _**(A/n: It means rage, element of fire.) **_There was sudden blast of hot, blazing fire. They started fighting again with Rin gaining advantage on the arrancar. Rin managed to injure the arrancar severely. Fire caught on her clothes and the arrancar started to dissolve away as the fire spread throughout her whole body. When the arrancar was gone, Rin started to shunpo away, but Toshiro managed to catch her.

**Toshiro's POV**

I grabbed her arm and she turned back in alarm. My hand caught fire. I used my ice zanpakuto to set the fire out and chased after Rin. I caught her several streets away from Ichigo and Rukia, so they couldn't see what was going on.

"Reveal yourself!" I screamed.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"No," I said stubbornly. I hardened my grip on her and concentrated on my hand so she couldn't use her zanpakuto to set it on fire. "Take your mask off."

She whispered something that I couldn't quite hear and there was an explosion of fire between us. She used that distraction to get away. I chased after her but she was way faster than before as if using something faster than shunpo. I cursed. I failed to catch her again. I went back to Ichigo and Rukia. I snorted. He was so bad at using kido.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You're horrible at healing. Let me do it," I told him. He glared at me and then let me heal Rukia. The cut was pretty deep actually. No, _very_ deep. It took some time on healing it because I'm not very good at healing, either. After I finished healing her, we started looking for Karin again, but with no luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/n:_ _Heeey, just a reminder this is after the winter war, before the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc ( the last season) and Ichigo DID NOT lose his powers. So, yeah. I'm reading that last arc right now, gotta finish that ;) _**

* * *

**Toshiro's PO**

"You're saying you don't know anything about that shinigami?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope, not a thing," Urahara said happily. I cursed under my breath.

"What about this bracelet?" I asked holding up the bracelet I found earlier. A fleeting look of recognition passed across his face and was instantly gone, leaving me to wonder whether I had just imagined that.

"What about it?" he asked.

"You give this to the shinigami's that you train to suppress their reiatsu and keep it from leaking out," I said.

"Uh huh…"

"Rin dropped it," I said.

"Rin?"

"The mysterious shinigami that just appeared. The point is are you training her?" I asked.

"Ah, Hitsugaya taicho. You don't trust me. How many times do I have to tell to convince that I have nothing to do with this girl Rin you're talking about?" he asked.

"The head captian said not to train humans to become shinigamis anymore!" I said my anger rising.

"And you have no proof whatsoever that I'm training her," he said dismissively, standing up.

"You better not be," I said threateningly. I took a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I'm on a side mission that no one knows about. Apparently no one suspects a thing, but Zennosuke Kurumadani has been missing for awhile. I'm the only one who knows of his whereabouts. He is gone. Someone killed him and it's no hollow. There is evidence that it is a shinigami. Sotaicho sent me to investigate. The murderer might be after the shinigamis in town. Do you have any idea of who it might be?"

"Then he'll be after us, too, no?"

"Maybe, we're not sure," I said.

"I'll go into it. I'll send Yoriuchi to see to it," he said. "I am busy right now, taicho-,"

"Okay, then I'll be leaving. Good- bye," I said and left his shop.

* * *

I walked into Ichigo's room to see everyone sitting there and Ikkaku lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"He's resting. He was injured very badly. It's a miracle he survived," Rukia explained.

"How did he get hurt?"

"We don't know. We're waiting until he gets up for an explanation," Rukia said.

"He isn't the time to go down without a fight," Yumichika said.

"Yeah we know that. You and the whole eleventh division have the stupid belief," I said.

"Hey! It is not stupid!" Ikakku protested.

"We thought you were asleep," Renji said incredulously.

"I was until that guy over there hurt me by saying my beliefs are," he began.

"Oh, shut it," I said.

"What happened back there?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean?" Ikkaku asked bewildered.

"How did you get injured?" Ichigo asked in more detail.

"Actually I really don't know," he said scratching his head. "I was just walking patrolling for hollows when I kept sensing something behind me, but there was nothing there. I kept looking back and finally there was a black shadow coming towards me and engulfing me. Then I felt a zanapukto pierce my stomach and then everything went black."

"A zanpakuto?" everyone asked incredulously.

"Whoever did that was trying to kill him. They obviously thought he was a dead man so they left him. We were lucky we found him before he died," I said.

"I hate people like that. They just snuck up on me. Were they really that scared to face me like a man that they had to come up behind me?" Ikkaku asked annoyed.

"Face you like a man? What if it was a girl?" Matsomoto said making a face. Renji rolled his eyes.

"it could be Rin," Yumichika suggested.

"I thought she was on our side," Ichigo said. "She got angry when the arrancar hurt Rukia."

"It's a possibility, Ichigo," I said.

My phone started beeping. I opened it. "It's a low- level hollow," I paused. "Rin is heading towards it. I'm going to try to catch her," I said while getting out of the gigai.

"Are you sure? You missed her three times already. I could go," Ichigo asked.

"Don't underestimate me. I'll catch her this time," I grumbled.

I jumped out of the window and shunpoed to the spot. I got there just in time to catch her, she had just finished off the hollow. She looked back as I caught her arm. She smiled and shunpoed away from me. She turned back to look at me.

"How many times are you going to fail catching me, you loser," Rin teased. Now, _that _irritated me. I chased after her. I spent a good fifteen minutes trying to catch her. And in the end it turns out she was just messing with me.

She laughed. "That was fun."

"What?"

She smiled. "That game of tag."

"It's not a game!"

"I've been training hard. I didn't get a break like that in awhile. Thanks!"

She started to shunpo away.

"Hey, is this your bracelet?" I asked holding up the bracelet in hope of luring her here.

"Yup. You can have it! I have another one!" she said. I should've known this girl was not that dense. She giggled. "_Ja ne_!"

And with that she sped off. And I missed my chance to catch her, yet again.

* * *

**_A/n: Sorry, I know it's short, but I'm running out of ideas before someone actually catches Rin, but of course I have a lot planned after a certain person catches he ;) If you know what I mean. Yeah, and I also have limited access to a laptop here because I'm on vacation, but I'll try my hardest to update! =D_**

**_Can you please please please review so I know that people are actually reading my fanfic? Thank youuuuuu! Biiiiiiiii. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Third POV**

The silver-haired boy in a black shirt, a black jacket and blue jeans watched his best friend's sister as she made her way to the soccer field on the cold November evening. He sat back against the railing and decided to stay a little longer in the cold to find out what she was up to. She was a sensitive girl who would never be caught on a _soccer _field.

"Hi," she said nervously to a group of boys who just stopped playing soccer to make their way to the girl.

"Yuzu, where the hell is your sister?" one of the boys asked.

"Sh-she s-still hasn't r-returned," she stuttered. It was clear that they were intimidating her.

"We have lost _every_ game since she disappeared! She was our best player and now she's gone! You better find her," another player threatened. Another boy pushed her out of the way and brushed past her. Hitsugaya Toshiro frowned and started to get up to go over there and tell them to back off.

"I-I d-don't think she'll c-come back," she said, nervously shifting from one foot to another.

"What do you mean by that?" they asked gruffly. She looked at them in fear.

"Do you know that it was on her orders that we don't hurt you? But, since she's gone…" one of them said. They started walking towards her. Yuzu widened her eyes on the realization that they were going to hurt her. She backed up a few steps. One of the guys pushed her and she fell backwards.

"I don't get how a girl like _you _could be her sister," he said. Toshiro was almost halfway there. He cursed at how far away she was. Yet, he could still hear everything they were saying.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuzu asked.

"You're such a sensitive girly-girl," the guy who pushed her said.

"Excuse me?" she asked defiantly. She made an effort to stand up but was pushed back down again.

They boys laughed. "Don't even try, little girl." She was fighting a losing battle here.

"Why does Karin even hang out with bitches like you?" Yuzu muttered, but it was intentionally loud enough for them to hear. Toshiro was surprised. She had never used bad language in her life. One of the boys around her grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She was so short and light that they held her dangling in the air.

"WHAT did you call us?" he said.

"A b-," she started. There was a sudden commotion and the boy holding Yuzu was on the ground and beside Yuzu, holding her around her waist, was Jinta, the boy who was always around Urahara's shop. Toshiro thought he saw a blush on Yuzu's face, but ignored it as he ran towards the scene.

"Don't you dare say that word again," Jinta said to Yuzu.

"And all of you back off from her," he said threateningly to the other boys. They immediately back away, since there was a certain rowdy aura that surrounded him. It wasn't exactly evil, but they felt as if he could hurt them anytime. But, despite that, one of the boys (the one who pushed Yuzu to the ground) stood his ground.

"What are you going to if we _don't_ back off?" he asked.

"Jinta don't…" Yuzu said.

"I'll kick your ass," he said matter-of-factly, as if that was obvious.

The boy scoffed. "_Jinta_.. You talk bullshit." Jinta looked ready to fight, but thankfully Toshiro came rushing to the scene.

"Makoto, just lay it off," Toshiro said in a bored voice. "Karin wouldn't want you to hurt her, so don't."

"But, she's not here right now," Makoto said.

"But when she comes back, she'll make sure you're dead meat. So, you probably don't want to mess with her sister," Toshiro said.

"She won't come back," Makoto said.

"Tch, suit yourself, but when she does come back, I'll make sure to tell her what happened here and you'll be as good as dead," Toshiro said. "But just keep in mind, you do anything to Yuzu, you'll not only get it from Karin, but me, too. You might want to think twice," Toshiro said monotonously. With that threat, he just walked away. Jinta took Yuzu and walked in the direction of the Kurosaki Clinic.

After dropping Yuzu off at her house, Jinta went to Urahara's Shop and met Karin Kurosaki there.

"Karin, Yuzu is getting bullied because of you disappearance," Jinta said. Karin bowed her head feeling quite guilty that she wasn't there to protect her sister.

"It's ok though, Toshiro and I made sure they didn't do anything to her," Jinta said flopping on a sofa. Karin sighed in relief.

"Thanks," she said. He shrugged.

"Let's go back to training," he said.

* * *

_Later..._

Rin had just finished off arrancar with great difficulty. She had sustained many serious injuries and was finding it quite difficult to walk. She limped on slowly with her mask on not aware that someone was on her tail to catch her true identity.

**Toshiro's POV**

I was walking along the road on which I first met Karin. We had better find her, or Yuzu would get into more trouble. It was mainly because of Karin that no one dared to hurt Yuzu. A lot of people were scared of Karin. With her gone… there was no one to protect Yuzu. I would have to find her. I was walking along when I saw Rin walking along the same road in my direction. She didn't seem to know that she was walking towards me. I squinted my eyes because everything was getting a bit foggy. She was limping and injured _very _severely from what I saw. I walked faster and called out to her.

"Rin!" Her eyes darted around to see who called her name. I stopped about 15 feet away from her and she then saw me. Her eyes widened and suddenly the fog became darker. It was an unnatural type of fog. Everything behind Rin darkened so there was nothing but pitch black. It was really hard to see at this point, but I didn't dare blink.

Her eyes widened and in that second everything became clear again. The darkness behind Rin had gone completely and the fog vanished instantly. But that didn't mean everything was okay. That meant a job was done. There was a katana impaled in Rin's stomach and I shunpo-ed over there and caught her before she fell backwards. The sword somehow disappeared into dust but the wound was clear.

Rin was fighting hard to keep conscious and to keep the mask on her face.

"Just let it go. Why are you trying so hard to keep the mask on?" I asked annoyed. I saw her look into my eyes and the mask faded away. _Karin. _I cursed. I took her in my arms bridal style and shunpo-ed to a place where there was soft grass. Once there I settled her on the grass and concentrated on kido healing her. My palms glowed green as I held my hands above the wound on her stomach. The wound slowly, but surely, began to bind.

"Karin, why do you get yourself into these messes?" I asked even more annoyed. "Why in _hell _did you become a shinigami?"

"I wanted to… I wanted to make it up to my brother and you," she said. "I feel so helpless when I'm with you and my brother and when a hollow comes up, I can't do _anything_. I wanted to get the chance to protect myself and others like my brother did. So I went to Urahara and he helped me."

"Look now. Look what you got yourself into," I hissed. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I know from common knowledge that it's very hard to get a Kurosaki to apologize to you, including even Yuzu, who's the nicest in the family.

"Kurosaki, you're a reckless girl," I said.

She smiled. "But you still love me," she said giggling. She didn't mean it in _that _way of course, she meant it as friends, but that didn't stop the blush. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. She giggled, and then she became serious.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" she said.

"Tell anyone what?"

"That _I'm _Rin," she said. _Damn it. _I hate saying no to her.

"Karin," I began in a gentle tone.

"No, stop! Don't sweet talk me. I'm not letting you tell anyone. I'll kidnap you if I have to," she said. I raised my eyebrow and then realizing in probably a perverted way what she just said, her eyes widened and her face became red. "I didn't mean it like that!

I chuckled. "But really Karin, everyone's so worried about you."

"I can't. I can't come back until I'm done with fully training."

"Let's just say I won't tell anyone. What are you going to say to them when you come back after you're done with training?"

"I'm… still thinking about what I'm going to say," she said. I sighed.

"Karin…"

"_Please_," she begged. "You know what'll happen to me if Soul Society finds out if it's me. They don't want any more humans becoming shinigami's." True. They'll execute her like they were going to do to Rukia. They'll execute _both_ Urahara and Karin. "Ichigo was the only exception."

I huffed. "Fine, I won't tell anyone. But can I tell Ichigo? He's worried," I said.

"No! He'll be mad enough to kill me," she said.

"He's already mad enough to kill you. I kinda… told him the day I saw you in the bar…" I said sheepishly. She glared at me. And let me tell you, she's absolutely the _only _person that can scare me. "Sor_ry_! God!"

She smiled sweetly. "Will Toshiro tell anyone that I've become a shinigami?" Her smile was deadly. Worthy of being one given by Unohana taicho.

I took a deep breath. "No… _Hitsugaya taicho _won't tell anyone that you're a shinigami." She pouted and I smirked. "What? You're a shinigami now. So, now you have to call me Hitsugaya taicho."

"I'll do that the day I die, sweetie," she said.

"No. You _will _call me that," I said stubbornly.

"No. I won't, she said.

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I sighed and she smiled in triumph. I can never win an argument with this girl and that fact irks me.

"I'm your friend I should be able to call you by your first name," she said. I was done healing the wound on her stomach, so I went to the ones on her arms and legs.

"No one else calls me that," I said.

She thought for a moment and then, "Momo calls you Shiro."

"Yeah, because she's like a sister to me."

"And I thought I was your best friend…"

"You are."

"Then that's why I should be able to call you Toshiro."

"You already do no matter what I say. Do I really have a choice in what you call me?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope," she said happily.

"Then let's not have this conversation again."

She smiled. "I'll call you taicho if we're ever not friends anymore," she said.

"Hn. That probably won't happen," I said.

"Mhm. Are you done yet? I'm hungry," she said.

"Almost."

When I was done, I took her hand and helped her up.

"Toshiro?"

"What?"

"Can we go someplace to eat? I haven't got to eat food from the real world in like _forever_," she complained.

"Food from the real world? You've been in the real world all this time," I said.

"Yeah, but Urahara's food tastes like dirt and trust me. I know how dirt tastes like…"

"How-"

"Don't ask," she said quickly.

"Whatever. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

Her face brightened. I groaned. That could only mean one thing. "Ice creeeaaam!"

She grabbed my hand and ran in the direction of the Karakura shopping district. I blushed at the thought of my hand interwined with Karin's. This is normal for her to do, but lately I've been feeling strange whenever she's around.

"Karin, it's so cold outside and you want _ice cream_?"

"Who cares if it's cold outside?" she asked.

"You're going to get a cold. You're not even wearing a jacket," I said.

"You don't need to worry about me, Toshiro," she said. Honestly speaking, I'm worried for her all the time. And not in the friendship type of way, I mean I'm worried sometimes that she's _mental. _You would think she's just a regular tom-boyish girl. But once you get to know her, you might think she's insane. She suddenly let go of my hand.

"Catch me if you can, Tosh." I hated that name even more than Toshiro. She shunpo-ed away. I groaned thinking of what happened the other day, when I tried to catch 'Rin.' She reappeared some 30 feet away from me.

"No, I won't be able to catch you," I said.

"Aww, is the tenth division _captain _giving up alreadyto catch a _human_?" she teased. The brat. I gritted my teeth and went after her. I tried to catch her all the way to the nearest ice cream shop, failing miserably I should say. When I finally got there, she was already getting the ice cream (we get ice cream a lot, so she knows what flavor I like) for the two of us, so I just stood back and waited. I watched her every movement. Her black hair looked really silky and the purple highlights looked great in her hair. I had a side view of her face. It was perfect, beautiful. She caught my eye and smiled and then went back to waiting for our ice cream. I blushed deeply, knowing I had just been caught staring at her. I looked away and tried not to look at her until she came with our ice cream.

"Here," I took the ice cream and we started to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of Urahara's shop.

"Thanks for paying," I said.

"It's not like you had the money," she grumbled. I smirked. She finished her ice cream in about five seconds.

"Mmm, that was good," she said. "Can I have some of yours?" She took my ice cream and licked it.

"That's disgusting," I commented.

"What? Why?" she asked naively.

I smirked again. "Because I licked that and then you licked that." Her face turned beet red.

"Ewww, you can have it back then."

"Ew, no! You already licked it!"

"But, I don't want it anymore," she pouted.

I sighed. "It's just ice cream."

"It's ice cream with your saliva on it," she said.

"It's ice cream with both our saliva on it. You licked it, too. Did it hurt? No, just take the rest of it," I said.

"Aw, but that's disgusting," she whined. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have let her have the ice cream in peace.

"You already licked it once! It doesn't matter!"

"It's still disgusting," she said stubbornly.

"You're such a child, Kurosaki."

"Hmph." She looked at the ice cream unsurely. And then began to lick it. In seconds, she was done with that one, too. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a pig," I said.

"What? I love ice cream," she said innocently. I decided not to reply and we walked in silence. I took a sideways glance at her. She was shivering. I sighed and took off my jacket.

"I'll told you not to eat ice cream," I told her and placed the jacket over her shoulders. She took the jacket and put it on.

"Thanks," she said. "…Aren't you cold?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She was still shivering, so I wrapped my arm around her and held her close in an effort to keep her warm. I know what you're thinking. I was NOT taking an advantage of the situation. I was just trying to keep her warm.

"Maybe I shouldn't have…" she mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Karin? Everyone's been looking for you, you've been gone awhile you know- wait who's that?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw the boy who was at the bar with Karin that day. I don't know why, but I felt the need to protect Karin from this guy. He seemed… evil. I held on tighter to Karin.

"Kaito!" she exclaimed. She ran out of my arms and threw her arms around Kaito. "You're back!"

"Yeah, as you can see… Who's that?"

"Oh that's my best friend! Remember? The one I told you about… the captain?" she asked.

"Oh, right. The tenth division captain. Hitsugaya Toshiro," he said. "I'm Kaito." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hi," I said. I gave him a cold look and in return he gave me one. Karin didn't seem to notice this.

"Toshiro, this is one of the shinigamis that are training me. He had to go somewhere for a week. But now he's back," she explained to me. And then she asked Kaito, "When did you come back?"

"About an hour ago. But you weren't there. So I decided to search for you. They said you've been gone for a long time now."

"Oh… yeah, I got injured and… you know it takes a long time to heal using kido," she said. I saw something pass across his face but it was gone in a fleeting second. Stupid people and their uncanny way of masking their emotions. I'm not complaining. I do that myself.

"Urahara wants you back at the shop… Bring the boy with you since I'm guessing he found out?"

"Yeah, he did. But he promised not to tell anyone," Karin said. He eyed me suspiciously and then said, "Whatever, let's go to Urahara what he thinks…"

They walked together hand in hand, while I walked behind them. I couldn't help but be jealous. Wait. No, I do not have feelings for Karin Kurosaki. I can't. It's too impossible. I'll have to hide whatever I feel.

* * *

_**A/n: *Sigh* So, Toshiro starts to let his feelings for Karin show in the beginning of this chapter, but in the end he just goes back to denying it; to burying whatever feelings he has deep down. Too bad… I wonder if Karin has feelings for him. Hee hee hee…only the author knows what's next…Mwahahaha… hahaha…hahaha..haha…hahaha…ha…ha…ha… Sorry if I'm scaring you … o_O**_

_**Okay, I have a job for you. Actually I'm asking you a favor... Can ya'll go on my profile n' take the poll there? Pwease? Thanks if you did! And if you didn't... pooey :(**_

_**I have a question for you: Would you rather have chocolate chip cookies or brownies? o_O Jus' wonderin. Leave it in your reviews ;)**_

_**Okaaaay, sooo review! Cuz reviews are love! I'll update as soon as I can. Ja ne!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Time Skip (Several hours later than the last chapter)*_

**Third Person POV**

Ichigo was trying to fall asleep, but he just couldn't seem to. Even though it was already 2 am, all he could do was lay down and stare at the ceiling. He sighed and turned to face Rukia, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He brushed a stray strand away from her face and suddenly froze. He jumped out of his bed and went into his soul reaper form.

"Don't you dare try anything with Rukia," he hissed at Kon, quietly though as to not wake up Rukia. Kon had lately been trying to do stuff to his girlfriend while in his body.

Kon flashed him a mischievious grin, as Ichigo glared at him and then slipped into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I was half awake when I heard Ichigo whisper something to Kon and leave the house. Wait- Kon? I opened my eyes.

"Kon?" I said, unsurely. Kon- in Ichigo's body- jumped towards me. I punched his face causing him to fly towards the wall.

"I can tell when it's you and not Ichigo, baka," I muttered as I came out of my gigai. I shunpoed out of Ichigo's room and followed Ichigo quietly.

I don't know why, but I had a feeling that Ichigo was heading towards danger.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I ran. Just ran. Tatsuki's spiritual pressure dropped completely. That only means…

Shit. Shitty shit shit. I ran around the corner of a building and ran into Sado.

"Sado-," I panted.

"Arisawa Tatsuki's dead," he promptly said monotonously.\

* * *

_*Back to present time (Continueing from last chapter)*_

**Toshiro's POV**

A cheerful voice greeted us at Urahara's shop, "Kaito! Karin! Come in, come in! Oh, Toshiro! You're here, too."

"Hn," I replied.

We all walked inside and sat down at a round table.

"Hm, so Toshiro knows about you training to become a shinigami?" Urahara asked Karin.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly _how_ it happened, but…" Kaito muttered.

"Yeah, someone attacked me suddenly from behind and he helped me," Karin explained.

Kaito looked at her weirdly. "Attacked?!" he asked, choked.

I spoke up then, "I was trying to catch Rin and I saw her. I was going to catch her, but then everything got foggy… And after that everything behind Rin went pitch black. I really- it's hard to explain."

"Yeah, she got stabbed from behind," I replied.

He looked at Karin. "Really?"

She looked at him and looked into his eyes with a challenging look, "You think he's lying?"

"No, I was just-," he started.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, getting up on her feet.

"Well, are you okay?" Kaito

"Now I am. Urahara-san I'm going to train now," she said.

"Okay, Karin-chan! Hmmm, Toshiro why don't you go help her train?" Urahara asked me. I nodded my head and started to follow Karin.

"No, I'll go. I've been training with her from the beginning, anyway," Kaito said. I shot him a look. He gave me a smug look.

"Ahhh, alright, you go ahead Kaito. Toshiro I need to talk to you," Urahara told us. Kaito pushed past me and went to the underground training room.

I sighed and said, "Urahara, I told you to call me Hitsugaya taicho."

Urahara chuckled. He lead me to another room and there he reported everything he found.

He told me that Yoriuchi went to research about the shinigami killings that I had told him about. "You were right. It was a shinigami that killed them. Particularly with their zanpakuto. From the evidence that we have, the zanpakuto can manipulate darkness and attack from the darkness."

"Why are they after Karin?" I asked.

"Easy. They're after anyone who's a shinigami. So that means all of us are in danger."

* * *

_**A/n: Sorry, I know it's short. I'll update as soon as I can.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ichigo's POV**

I asked Sado where Tatsuki was and he turned and led me to her. I ran after him.

He took me to a very familiar place. A place where I didn't want another person I cared about to die.

Once we got there, I froze.

"Ichigo," Sado said. But I only heard him faintly. The memories flooded my brain.

The rain. It was pouring. A little boy with bright orange hair was walking under an umbrella next to his mother. The boy spotted a girl who seemed like she was, in danger. He ran towards her and the river she was walking into. I watched, horrified and unable to do anything, as the mother ran after her son… running straight to her death-

"Ichigo!" Sado yelled. He grabbed my arm and ran forward towards Tatsuki's dead body. As soon as were in front of her he stopped and looked behind me. I looked behind and saw blackness where I was standing a few moments ago. It retreated and turned into just regular fog.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"That's how Ikkaku got injured and how Tatsuki died," Sado answered. "And how you could've either died or gotten injured."

I turned away from there and looked at Tatsuki. Thunder roared above us and as if on cue the rain poured down on us. I kneeled next to my best childhood friend- a sister to me- and fingered her wound. The zanpakuto which had pierced her stomach, had disappeared. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I didn't cry.

I stroked her cheek. "Tatsuki," I whispered. I was suddenly aware that I was not the only one here and turned back to look at Sado. Behind him was Rukia, standing there as if not wanting to intrude.

"Kurosaki-kun!" I heard a voice yell. I saw Inoue running towards us. She slid on the wet grass and landed on her knees in front of Tatsuki. She was already crying, I could tell.

"Is she really…?" she trailed off. She put her hand on Tatsuki's chest above her heart.

"Tatsuki-chan!" she cried. She then whispered, "Soten Kisshun."

Shunou and Ayame burst out of her hairclip. They formed the shield around Tatsuki Arisawa.

At first, nothing happened. Then, the wound on her stomach began to close up. I held my breath. This girl has been my friend since _before _my mom died, and somehow that made her more important than my other friends.

It took a pretty long time for her wound to heal. No one moved. Orihime and I kneeled beside her, Sado behind us, and Rukia behind him. After awhile, Chizuru, Keigo, and Mizuiro arrived running and out of breath.

"Hime!" Chizuru exclaimed. She kneeled down next to her and hugged her. "Are you okay? I know this must be hard for-,"

"Will you shut up?" I asked, irritated. She looked startled. Then she looked at Tatsuki. Her eyes widened.

"H-how… her… it's closing," she stuttered. Oh right, she doesn't know. Neither do Keigo and Mizuiro.

I sighed. "Inoue."

She looked at me. "Hm?"

"Let's go somewhere else," I said.

"Oh… okay," she said, finishing with a fake smile. I took Tatsuki in my arms, with Inoue helping and stood up.

"She'll be okay," I said to the others. "She's not dead."

"B-but, Ichigo!" Keigo wailed. I punched him in the face.

"I told you she's not dead. She'll be okay," I said.

"What are you going to do with her?" he asked.

"I'm taking her to a hospital, you idiot!" I said.

I started walking to the direction of Urahara's, mainly because that's probably the only safe place where Orihime can bring her back to life (Ahem, I mean heal her) and where Tatsuki can rest.

"Ichigo, the hospital's the other way," Keigo said, in his usual whiny voice. I turned around and glared at him. I looked at Chad to back me up. He nodded like he understood and he kept Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro from following us.

We ran to Urahara's.

**Karin's POV**

My zanpakuto clashed with Kaito's. He grunted and shunpoed back a few yards. He was breathing very heavily, and I realized that I was, too.

I lowered my zanpakuto. "Let's take a break," I said, gasping for air.

He nodded in agreement and we sat down against some boulders. We were training in Urahara's secret training ground underneath his shop.

As we sat down, Urahara came down to see us.

"Karin-chan! I sensed your brother coming over to the shop," Urahara informed in his stupid annoying voice of his.

I furrowed my brows together. "What time is it?"

"Hmm, about 2:30 in the morning," Urahara said.

"Why would my brother come at this time?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"You will… make sure he doesn't come down here, right?" Kaito asked.

"Of course, yes, yes, I'll try my best," Urahara said. I looked at him and then nodded. And then he left.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ah, yes, just let her rest in there," Urahara said, as soon as Orihime brought Tatsuki back to life and healed her. "Sit down," he said after Inoue and I lied Tatsuki down in another room.

We sat down at the usual circular table and Tessai served us some tea.

"So, uh, what happened to her?" Urahara asked.

"To who?" I asked.

"Why, Tatsuki, of course," Urahara said.

Inoue looked up with tears in her eyes, "Well… it was the same thing that happened to Ikakku."

"And whatever happened to him?" Urahara asked mystified.

"Sado only knows, we weren't there," Inoue said.

"Urahara-san, can you find out why this is happening. I need to find out and beat the crap out of whoever's doing this," I said, gritting my teeth. Someone in the corner laughed.

I looked towards the sound and found a boy who looked a little younger than me. He had black hair and eyes the exact color as the water in a swimming pool.

"That's funny," he said. "You act so… full of yourself."

"Bastard…" I said. He smirked, as I glared at him.

"Now, now Kaito. Calm down, this is Ichigo_ Kurosaki_," Urahara said, slightly putting emphasis on my last name.

"Kurosaki, huh?" he asked, unimpressed. "The substitute shinigami."

Before I could say anything, Urahara said, "Yes, Kaito. Now why don't you go downstairs?"

"I think… I'll stay here," Kaito said.

"_Kaito-san, _I think it's best if you go," Urahara said.

"Whatever," he said, turning away. He walked away, downstairs to the training room.

"Why's he going there?" I asked.

"He's just training there to get stronger," Urahara said, shrugging it off. "Yes, he just joined in the thirteen court guard squads and he's here on an assignment from his squad."

"…And he's training?" I asked.

"Now, Ichigo, why so curious?" Urahara said.

"I was just wondering," I muttered.

"Ah, Ichigo, why don't you go check on Tatsuki?"

"Fine," I said, getting up.

I walked over to Tatsuki's room and found her sleeping peacefully on the floor. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I stroked her cheek.

"I'm so glad Inoue was there to heal you," I whispered. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

I smiled, just glad that she was alive. Then my vision got foggy… or was it just really fog?

Everything was fading into black. I suddenly realized what was happening and looked behind me. Everything was black. I couldn't see anything. My hand immediately went to my zanpakuto. If I ran, then Tatsuki might get hurt again.

Maybe there was someone behind the blackness. And she/he was standing right in this room. Maybe…

I grabbed my zanpakuto and held it in front of me.

"Getsuga Tensho," I yelled. I don't know why I did that, but I did. I watched as the blue light traveled through the empty darkness.

I guess I could say that I was pretty surprised when I heard a yelp of surprise. There _was _someone else in the room besides Tatsuki and me. The blackness retreated quickly and disappeared.

But there was no one else in the room. Just blood on the floor in the direction where I sent my Getsuga tencho.

I lowered Zangetsu and the tip of my zanpakuto rested on the floor. I just stood there, bewildered, about how the person could've possibly escaped.

**Karin's POV**

I was trying to concentrate my spirit energy into making a blue ball within my hand. I made a tiny blue ball but then it went out.

"Argghh!" I said, frustrated. I was as bad at this stuff as my brother was. Or so I've heard.

I kicked some rocks that were lying by my feet.

"Hey, no need to get worked up. Just keep trying," I heard a voice say. I whirled around and crossed my arms.

"Easy for you to say. You're perfectly good at stuff like this," I said to him. Kaito smirked.

"Well… you're right about that," Kaito said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a boulder and sat down against it.

"So, why's my brother here?" I asked. He walked towards me and sat next to me.

"Your brother… strikes me as a defensive bitch," Kaito said.

I frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind," he said quickly. "He's brought these two girls here. One's injured."

"Who?" I asked immediately.

"Well, one of the girls has long orange hair like your brother's and the other has short black hair," he said. "Ichigo was mourning over her. Might be his girlfriend."

_Could it be… Rukia?_

I stood up abruptly. "Hey where are you going?" Kaito called.

"I have to go check who it is," I said. "The black- haired girl was injured right?"

"Yeah."

I shunpoed to the door leading out of the training room. I opened it and peeked out. I saw Ichi- nii, Orihime, Urahara-san, and everyone else that works in the shop.

Ichi-nii's face looked so sullen, so sad. I haven't seen his face like that in a long time. And it pains me to see him like that. Which leads me to think…

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

**_A/n: Hiiiii, everbody! I've recently read some Ichitatsu (Ichigo and Tatsuki) fics, and I actually found myself liking that pairing xD Yeah, so in the end I _might _keep that pairing instead of Ichiruki... If you don't like that pairing, then say so in the reviews, kay? _**

**_So... review! Pretty please? _**

**_xD Ta-ta for now!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Person POV**

Everyone at Urahara's had gone home, except for Orihime who had insisted on staying with Tatsuki. Ichigo, of course, insisted just as much, maybe even more, on staying with them. But everyone assured him that Tatsuki and Orihime would be just fine, and Ichigo worriedly, and hesitantly, went home.

He couldn't sleep, though. He would lie there staring at the ceiling or pace around the room quietly or just sit near the window and stare at the night sky. Once, he actually went outside for a short walk. When he came back to his apartment he was completely pale and breathing very hard in short tight gasps. He sank to the ground and collapsed.

"Oh Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadou no sanju-ichi Shakkahō!" Karin yelled as she tried to make the ball of red fire cannon. "Arghh!" she screamed when she couldn't do it.

"It's hopeless. You know that right?" asked a voice behind her.

"No, it's not!" Karin yelled, stomping her foot as she turned around. The white-haired captain smirked as he walked closer.

"You're doing it wrong," he said. "You have to concentrate on focusing your reiatsu into your hand and releasing it. Like this." He demonstrated and then had her do it.

"Okay, so…" Karin put her hands out in front of her and shut her eyes to try to concentrate. She began to chant the spell again.

Then suddenly she stopped in the middle of the incantation, and let her hands fall to the side. Her eyes were still shut.

She tilted her to the side and asked, "What?"

"Karin?" Toshiro asked unsurely. She didn't respond.

"Who…?" she trailed off.

"Kurosaki? Are you okay?" Toshiro asked shaking her shoulders. She still paid no attention to hands formed into fists.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

I heard a voice in my head. It was very faint at first. But it got louder and louder. It was a female voice. Screaming. Screaming for help. I concentrated hard to see who it was.

She was screaming. Saying that she need help. She was at the Old Karakura train station. There was something coming to get her. It was going closer and closer to the women.

My eyes fluttered open. I knew that voice.

Okaa-san! I'm coming!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Karin started running out of the underground training room.

"Karin!" Toshiro yelled running after her. "Where are you going?"

She didn't reply, just kept running, so Toshiro just ended up chasing her as she shunpo-ed to her destination.

Karin stopped at the old abandoned train station and looked around frantically.

"Okaa-san?" she asked."Okaa-san?" she asked a bit more urgently this time.

"I'm right here sweetheart," a woman said walk, no gliding, past her. Karin's eyes widened. The woman was beautiful, angelic. Her beautiful orange hair and perfect pale skin. Both Toshiro and Karin were both hypnotized.

"M-mom?" Karin asked.

"Yes, Karin?" Masaki asked.

"Y-you're a-alive?" Karin stuttered.

Masaki smiled, sadly. Then she frowned. "I'm sorry, Karin, but I have to go now. Bye."

Her mom started to fade away, just as a hollow does, but instead of leaving black dust, it was gold. Shimmering gold.

"Mom! Wait!" Karin started. She held out her hand in an attempt to catch her mother's arm but Karin's hand just went through her. And her mom was gone.

Toshiro regained his senses and grabbed Karin's arm. "That wasn't real. It couldn't be Karin!"

"But you saw her. Didn't you?" she screamed.

"K-karin… you have to believe me," Toshiro said. "I don't know how, but that wasn't your real mom."

"No, that was…" Karin trailed off. But it was getting harder for her to see. Her vision was fading into black.

"Karin? Are you okay?" Toshiro asked, worriedly.

She squinted her eyes. "Why is everything .. around you turning black?"

"Huh?"

"Why…" She never got to finish her sentence. Her eyes fell shut and she fell to the ground.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Karin!"

* * *

A young boy with dark blue, almost black, hair sat in his luxury apartment looking at the screen of his computer in the dark. A ringtone went of on his computer. He was getting a video call.

He answered the call and asked, "Boss?"

The screen lit up with the caller's profile picture: It was a picture of the night sky with the stars aligned to read out the abbreviation H.A.S. The moon was in the left corner and a black butterfly was in front of it. The butterfly was cut in half and it was in the middle of falling to the ground.

"Yeah, it's me. You don't have to call me that. I was just joking last time." You could almost hear the eye roll.

You couldn't quite tell if it was a female voice or male. It was a strange mix.

"Okay, then whatever," the boy said.

The caller sighed. "Anyways, A, have you completed my mission for me?"

"You know we're an organization. It's not just us three."

"Yes, I know," the caller said.

"Then, obviously I wouldn't be able to complete the mission myself for you. I had others do it, S," A said.

"Did they accomplish it?" S asked.

"No, they're still alive," A replied. "There's some human girl who has the ability to heal. Can I have permission to kill?"

"She's human?" S asked, curiously.

"Yes and no. She's a human, but she has strange abilities. She is not exactly human, but not a shinigami or hollow either," A answered, explaining elaborately.

"Then , you may not kill her. We don't murder humans, A," S said, strictly.

"Alright, then," A said, annoyed. "What should we do with her, then. We won't be able to kill, until she's out of the way."

"Simple. We'll use her. Kidnap her and use her for our own purposes," S answered.

"How will we do that?" A asked.

"We must use H and his zanpakuto's abilities and O's science to create a hologram of Sora, the victim's deceased brother, and draw her in," S replied.

"That will be complicated.." A pondered.

"All our victim's weakest point is their loved ones, alive or dead. Using their loved ones as bait is the easiest way. Just grabbing her and kidnapping her the normal way would be too mainstream. She has her Shun Shun Rikka," S explained.

"How do you know all that?" A asked.

"I've been doing research while I'm talking to you," S answered curtly.

A sighed. "Aright, I'll get them to do it. Where should I keep the girl?"

"The abandoned factory right outside of Karakura. If something happens there, then bring her to Tokyo," S stated. "A, be careful. This is one of the most important spawn to take out. She knows all of us. Especially O. Convincing O to do this might be hard."

"Got it. I'll be planning it right now."

"Be careful. People already know too much from our failures to murder the others," S said. And with that the video call ended.

A ran his hand through his hair. "I can't fail this one, can I?"

* * *

_**A/n: If you got confused with A and S, they're just code names for their real name. I can't give out their real identities, so I used those letters. Some characters from that organization you've already met as an OC in my story and one of them is an actual canon character. Just some hints. I wanna see if you could figure out who they are ;)**_

_**I'll try to update soon, but school gives too much hw :/**_

_**~Smitha xD**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**:)**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: This was originally named Problems... I have changed it to Everything Gone Wrong. Do you like it or should I change it back? Please tell in the reviews ^.^_****_  
_**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo... Ichigo!" I heard. I opened my eyes and squinted as my vision cleared.

"Oh my god... Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she hugged me. I was pretty surprised, because actually, she's never really showed affection to me like this.

Then, when she released me, she slapped me. _Ah, that was more like it._

"Jeez, Rukia, I love you too," I said sarcastically while rubbing my cheek where she slapped me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she exclaimed.

"W-what..." I asked.

She frowned. "What happened? You went out and I followed you, but I lost you along the way. When I arrived back to our apartment, you were collapsed on the ground. You were really pale and heavily breathing."

"Oh...yeah," I said. I realized I was still on the floor and that Rukia was kneeling next to me.

"So you didn't have the heart to get me up on the bed?" I asked,

"You were too heavy," she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and tried to get up. It's really nice how much she cared. She stood up and offered me her hand. I took it and stood up. "Too weak to get up on your own now?"

"Urusai," I said. I took a few steps but found that I was too dizzy. I landed on my bed, face first. I picked myself up and sat on the bed.

"You okay?"" Rukia asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Actually concerned now?" I asked. "I'm alright, just tired," I lied.

She sighed and then asked, "What exactly happened yesterday night?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask that, because I don't remember what happened after I left my apartment. "Don't tell me you don't know," Rukia warned.

"Nothing. Nothing happened," I stated. She didn't say anything for what felt like the longest time. "I left my apartment because I felt someone's reiatsu."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Okaa-san's. I felt my mom's reiatsu." She looked at me with a mix of a hardened, but questioning look. "Don't ask me. I don't know how I knew it was her's. I was never able to feel reiatsu when I was younger, but somehow, like intuition, I knew it was her's. She's here somewhere."

"I think someone's trying to mess with you, Ichigo," Rukia told me, bluntly.

"No," I stated.

She sighed, "I know you want to believe that it was her-," She was cut off by a knock on our apartment door.

"I'll get it," I said.

"No," she said as she pushed me back and went to the door. I heard her turn the doorknob of the front door.

"Where's Ichigo?" I heard a rushed voice ask. I recognized it as Yuzu and I instinctively frowned because she rarely used my first name, she always called me onii-chan.

I heard her small footsteps run down to the room I was in. She stated my name again and I turned towards the door, still sitting on my bed.

She was standing in the doorframe her hand on the frame. There were dark circles under her eyes, but her eyes were alive and frantic. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but clumps of strands were falling to her face. She had grown a lot taller since she was in high school, but she was still short for her age. It was now that when I really took her in, I realized how much she had grown.

"Yuzu. What's up?" I asked, getting up. The dizziness had subsided.

She looked at me hesitantly, as if she was afraid that I would think what she would say was crazy. "Ano, yesterday I was walking home from a friend's house at around 12-,"

"Why were you out at that time? I could've picked you up."

"Onii-chan! I'm old enough to walk on my own," she said, stomping the ground, as if throwing a tantrum.

A smile escaped from my lips. "Yuzu, you don't understand. You're still young, some random guy could've kidnapped you," I said pulling her into my arms. "I just want you safe."

After Karin went missing, I haven't really been paying attention to Yuzu, and I realize I have to be more protective of her. I don't want to lose another sister.

"Onii-chan... I saw okaasan yesterday," she whispered against my chest.

I pulled back. "What?"

"Yeah... I kind of felt her presence. I remember running and then I saw her. She smiled at me before turning and walking away."

My sister... saw her too.

"Yuzu," said a soft voice behind her. "Do you remember that your mother's dead?"

She turned to look at Rukia dn frowned as if confusion. "But I saw her... I'm sure it was her."

"She was killed by a hollow, Yuzu."

"Yuzu doesn't know what a hollow is," I immediately stated.

"Then you ought to tell her, don't you think?" Rukia retorted back.

"No, I don't want Yuzu to know about that other world," I argued.

"What other world? We're not aliens, Ichigo," Rukia snapped at me. "Yuzu should know what exactly happened to her mom. She should know about what you are too. You're her older brother!"

"Yuzu is a regular human. A mortal. We're not telling her about all that crap I had to deal with," I concluded.

"Crap? Are you implying that I'm just an annoying little thing that just stumbled on your oh so precious "normal" life?"

"No. I'm just saying that the whole shinigami hollow business was a pain in the ass."

"The shinigami-hollow business and me is a package deal. If you're saying that my existence in your life is a "pain in the ass", then I'll just leave and go back to Seireitei."

"If you actually believe that I don't want you, then why don't you go back, it's not like I care. You're just a burden now. You can't even fight or anything with the baby. If you go back, then it would be easier for me, I could focus on looking for Karin and I wouldn't have to worry about you and your sorry ass," I vented, without even thinking. It was only after I let that all out, that I wished that I hadn't said that.

"You know what? I'm just tired of always thinking about yourself. You always do whatever's _easier _for you."

"That's not true-,"

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" Rukia stated. She ran out of the room, and I cursed at her for giving all this information to Yuzu. Now I'll have to explain to Yuzu somehow what we were talking about.


End file.
